The Sad Reality
by Charro
Summary: Finished!The bet between siblings. Rated 'M'
1. Chapter 1

The Sad Reality

Chapter One

The session once more is another ass chewing from none other than slime-bag, Mr. Raines, taking over the Chairman's position, following their return trip from Scotland seven months ago.

According to him, Parker isn't doing her job, her loyalty as he so firmly states is, "unacceptable!" He sucks in more oxygen before he continues from behind her father's desk with bulging insect eyes upon her. "If need be take a few weeks off, Ms. Parker, to get your priorities straight then, return to start up the pursuit with, Lyle. He's in charge now!"

The nitpick weasel.

The elusive pretender had vanished without a trace, not one clue, breadcrumb, nor late night phone call had he made to her or Sydney for that matter and Parker was undeniably sure of the reason why.

Parker bolts though the doors. "Shove it, Lyle!" Holding her head high, a graceful stride, heels clicking, shoulders back, and arms crossed, she is bound for the semi-comforts of her office.

"God, you're beautiful when you're angry." He took control of her right wrist to stop her with beady eyes. "Look I'll be the first one to admit that we can't seem to get this sibling act of ours together however is there no reason why we can't be mature about this arrangement and work together to bring Jarod in?" His eyes wash over her body. "Or is possibly the reason is that when we find the mischievous playboy you want him all to yourself to tease for a little while before we haul him in." He grins throwing that juicy tidbit into her face.

She jerks away, straightens her linen coat sleeve, and narrows her eyes at him. "Care to give me some information on how to tease and torture as you did with all those Asian women before you murdered them." She threw back into his face.

She walks away with him hot on her heels. "So you do admit to having sexual fantasies about Jarod?" He shows his pearly whites to her holding the glass door of her office open for her to enter first.

Lyle rests his right hip on her desk and supports his weight on his left foot with a keen grin on his face waiting for the juicy info.

Parker briefly glances up at, Lyle, from behind her desk, as she sat down, crossing her legs, she shuffles through her phone messages, the same routine as every other grueling day only to throw them into the wicker wastebasket beneath her desk.

"The only fantasy I have about, Jarod is seeing him chained up in his cell where he belongs and I get to leave this hellish place." Parker lifts herself up from her chair, fists on her hips, irate.

"Oh, face it, sis, you can't have him to do with as you pleasure because they and he won't allow that to ever happen. And the only way you'll ever be able to leave this place free is in a body bag." He waves his hands in the air.

Parker stands toe to toe with, Lyle, her hands out to her sides "Wanna bet?" One eyebrow arched.

He always was one to jump on the band wagon, Parker, is furious by what he had said to her and this contest wasn't one that she intended on losing come hell or high-water.

"I'm game." He wiggles his eyebrows at her. "That is if you care to make the bet sweeter for me." Lyle gives her, his poker face with ardor thoughts.

"Alright, what you say that when I win you have to give me a cashier's check for one-hundred-thousand dollars so that I can disappear alive, brother Lyle, _ALIVE_, the instant I return with, Monkey- Boy, and if I lose, which I won't, I'll give you mother's home, all my stock, bonds, and shares linked with the Centre. Deal?" She put her offer on the table for him to jump on.

"The check I agree with providing that you have proof in hand of your delicious _sex_ video with, Rat-Boy, which I get to watch at a discreet location two weeks from this time tomorrow, as for the other part of your offer not interested, fortunately for me, there is something else that is more, how should I put this…appeasing to my eyes." He challenges her to bite, knowing that she dreams of freedom.

The stipulation wasn't one she was anticipating on however she ponders over the idea with her right arm over her waist, left elbow rests on her forearm, while her left index finger rests over her mouth, staring out the window of her office. The mission by any means would be a sticky situation, as in the past she would cross that bridge when the problem arose…that is if she locates Jarod.

She walks over to the small bar for a cool glass of water, instead of the usual, today is definitely a day to remind free of booze, she turns with glass in hand positive of herself.

"I have nothing else of valve other than what I just offered you, except my Boxer." She sank into her chair hoping that he didn't want her baby.

"Oh, sure you do, sis. You just don't realize it yet."

His remains cool, calm, and collect leaning his backside on her desk, crosses his ankles, grinning down on her, with her chair brushing against his left leg.

"And what the hell would that be?" She sighs pushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

Her left foot eases her chair away, keeps her eyes on him, shifts her weight to her right hip, and takes a sip of water, waiting for the other shoe to drop, still in the comforts of her chair at this point.

He leans over and whispers into her ear. "Yourself until I fatigue myself of your body." He straightens up when she bolts from her chair with a twinkle in his eyes.

"In your dreams!" She replied over her left shoulder standing at the window.

"Every night." He picks up the wedding photo of his parents with a smug look of his face.

"Over my dead body!" She retorts seizing the photo from his hand and back it goes in its rightful place on her desk.

"That could be arranged, but, then again who would I have to torment on those lonely nights that we have come to share together here when no one else will have us." He spoke into her right ear.

Parker moves away from him. His face cold, callous, and cunning with his eyes washing over her body and she finds herself cringing.

"Oh, I'm sure that we could find someone down in SL-26 that is to your liking. You know the insane kind." She reclaims her chair tapping her fingers on the armrests returning the same look that he chosen to give her.

"Now, sis, no need to be obnoxious about those misfortune people who can't help what life, Raines, has compelled upon them." Once again he rests his hip on her desk and overlaps his wrists on top on his leg.

Two of a kind? Hardly. Cut from the same cloth? No doubt. Two peas in a pot? Maybe? Jumping from the frying pan into the fire? You bettcha'

He pins her within her chair his nose touches her right cheek.

She jerks her head back.

"So what's it going to be, hum sis?" His eyes ebb and flow over her upper body. She wants to vomit. "Do you have the balls to seal the deal as I do?"

Parker pushes him away and leaps from her chair as he let out a smirk.

She wants to shove her weapon into his chest… the pompous bastard!

He wants to take her right where she stands…the ice-queen bitch!

Parker's thoughts of finally being free after, Jarod, is snug as a bug in his cell devours her stale mind.

Lyle's thoughts of her and him in bed after she returns empty-handed are shameful in his merciless mind.

She places her hands on her hips standing at the window and allows her head to flow backwards. _'The snake is always rearing his ugly head up too see what he can coil his scaly body around to choke to death. Not this time!' _Thinking about the deal brought forth by her heartless brother.

Parker studies over this deal. She knows in her heart that this is wrong between siblings; nevertheless, to have the freedom to decide what her days would consist of not being a huntress to serve the Centre, but, to do as she chooses to do without them breathing down her neck. To be free to explore the world, to visit with close friends that, is what friends she has without them slapping her hands like a child who has done wrong.

Lyle rests comfortable on the posh couch flipping some lint from the lapels of his suit. He glances over at Parker, _'gottcha right where I want you. I can't wait to film our juicy, hot movie.'_ With envisions dancing through his head about their imminent nights together.

He doesn't care about the biological fact before him. He doesn't care. The simple fact is that Lyle only cares about himself. Nothing more, and if it were to slip out about them, then oh well, he dreams of finally having her like he has wanted since the first day he laid eyes on her. He closes his eyes for a moment thinking of her silky skin beneath his fingertips and the moans of pleasure that will escape from her cherry red lips and those legs that goes on forever.

Parker glances over at her brother, so cunning, the shrewd bastard, always doing whatever it took to appease himself. The idea of him touching her in any way, shape, form, or fashion makes her skin crawl. Oh, god how she wants a cigarette right now and the thought of them doing the act in his or her bed no doubt makes her green about the gills.

He came to stand behind her.

She turned to him and stepped one step back.

The hands slowly venture forward. "Deal" She shallows hard. Hell she had too; she was a Parker for Christ sakes.

He tightens his grip. "Deal" His belief of winning beams on his face and pulls her to him to whisper into her ear. "I look forward to our hours of darkness together." With that he walks backwards with a gleam in his eyes out her office doors.

Either way he could not lose. He has to admit that, Parker's, heart was not in it anymore and he would let her go if she were to win, absolutely not! If Parker did lose she would lose her freedom that having to remain here, and be at his beckon call until the day of her death or when, the Centre folds, whichever came first and he be damn all over again if that were to happen.

With both Broots and Sydney away on vacation with their families, Parker, glances at her watch…noon. She packs her laptop in leather case, silver briefcase from the couch, purse, and cell-phone, grabs her keys, flips the light switch off, and locks her office, leaving the headaches behind for the next two weeks.

Through the halls, press the elevator button… ding… a short time later…ding… she walks the short distance through the underground parking lot to where her boxer waits, dark sunglasses over her eyes, the engine roars, with her leaving rubber on the concrete, heading for her home…thinking of the conversation between Sydney and she not so long ago. A very important piece of information pertaining to the wayward pretender enters her mind.

A grin forms on her face. "There is a God."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Sad Reality

Chapter Two

Parker walks out of the coffee shop when, _'Jarod?' _she squints her eyes together, the low sun shines directly into her eyes, _'it is him,_' she smiles with a brisk walk across the street to catch up to him.

"Hello Jarod," she come to walk alongside him.

His bronze tan surprised her, his chestnut eyes glisten with tiny chips of diamonds sprinkle throughout them, dressed in stone washed five button jeans with a crisp white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and his shirt was unbutton passed his rib cage... hello! Nothing had changed about him except that eatable delicious mouth watering golden tan since last they were together.

Jarod let out a low sigh, upon hearing her voice along with each painful, cold rejection flooding back through his mind that Parker had said to him.

He came to a halt "What do you want from me, Parker?" And looks at her with disgust while his eyes ebb over her body.

She is wearing a skimpy short laic silk skirt, long sleeve silk blouse that envelops her small breasts, her nipples rigid, and six inch stiletto heels as if she were the cream of the crop. His huntress…he scans the area.

'_Here…Damn her, them!'_ His lips press together.

"I'm on vacation and I just happen to see you and thought hey, Jarod and I could take in the sights around town together. Get a bite to eat afterward, drink some wine and catch up on what's been happening with one another since we last met back at my suite … So you game tonight?" She smiles with glee.

He arches one eyebrow with a harsh stare for her to take in, and tilts of his head toward hers, "The proposal of jumping out of an airplane without a parachute this evening entices me much more than the thought of being with you." He stood his ground to her.

No longer did he think of her as his Cleopatra. No longer did he worship, cherish, or feel his loin's burn with hot passion for her as he did in the past.

She is stunned by his remark, frozen in time, and then she is whipped around by his strong hands.

"That bar is your best bet tonight because it's filled with men that mightbe interested in showing you the sights around town in return for a night of fucking your brains out, Huntress." His words sting like a thousand bees on her skin.

Parker turns back to him with tears brimming in her eyes; his eyes pierce hers…with hatred.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you…us..." Tears brim in the corners of her eyes.

"There is no us, ice-queen!" His breath is so hot against her skin.

She grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips hard against his, forces his lips open to French kiss him and let her tongue explore every inch inside of his hot mouth. Her eyes open to see him staring at her.

He grabs her upper arms in his hands. "Go home, Parker, and find Lyle because he would be much more suitable for your needs." His face shows her he has come to feel about her.

She grabs hold of his forearm…he breaks free of her hold on him.

"Jarod please I…want that turning point that you spoke of for us. I need you, want you. I want to feel the warmth of your love. Of you, all of you so much…" hey a girl's gotta do what girl's gotta do.

Her eyes dart down to his right hand.

He digs into his pants pocket and flips the coin to her; "Here's a quarter call someone who cares, because I sure as hell don't anymore!"

She caught the quarter in her right hand and stared down at it resting heads up in the palm of her hand, finally she looks back at him and he's gone like a bolt of lightning.

He was gone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Sad Reality

Chapter Three

The merry-go-round of perusing the elusive pretender was all her life consisted of now. It was always the same, raiding liar after liar, having nothing to show for her troubles except for the goddamn red notebook in which she would have to present to Raines or brother Lyle, then came the scolding for not doing her job, a slap to her wrist, and then sent back to her office as if she were a five year old child.

'The Pretender' always enjoyed rubbing her nose in his latest achievement, except for the last seven months there was no lair, no red note book, no pretender, no nothing, period. Until now…

'_Freedom,'_ she thought, _'to finally be free from the Centre. My dream will come true that is when I incarcerate boy-wonder.'_ she thought turning in a full circle, scanning the same area where she had found Jarod earlier this evening. _'I want that too, and I'm gonna win this bet, Brother Lyle'._ She spoke softly into the night.

It was almost ten p.m. With Parker walking what seemed like miles to her, searching everywhere within this hell-hole that she thought he could be when she found herself in front of a greasy spoon diner and rolls her eyes.

"What!"

"Aw, sis, you should really find man to help you relieve all that stress in a most productive way. But then again maybe I'm the only one capable of that."

"I'd rather do myself than for you to lay a finger on me!"

"Hmm…well then maybe I can help you. Let's see now… Oh I know…"

Parker shook her head and passed the entrance way of the alley to her right, all the time looking for her prey wondering the whole time why she was even allowing herself to listen to Lyle.

"Did you hear me?"

"Apparently not."

Her walk continues along the boardwalk with still no sign of the wayward pretender thinking that maybe he had skip town due to her showing up. She thought over the state of affairs in which she went about the matter of approaching him, surprising him wasn't the best way, she exhaled nosily. This town seemed to have rolled up the sidewalk with her stopping to pat the sweat away from her neck with her silk hankie.

"I said seeing as how you are the bitch that you are, and you are. That you should go-ahead and invest in a good vibrator and the aid of a 900-number, along with your fingers to achieve the goal of having many spectacular orgasms this evening."

Parker pressed the bridge of her nose, wondering why the hell she hadn't hung up on the bastard and took a quick look amongst the people situated at the outside tables of the seaside cafe facing the ocean.

"Better yet why don't you hang up then, turn around and dial a fucking 900-number and see how the man or woman on the other end can pleasure you with your choice of sexual tortured desires."

"Gosh, sis, the way you talk makes me oooh, sooo hot."

She listens to his wicked snicker and why remain on the line, who the hell knows the reason as to why she does, except, '_no' _she thought upon what her brain suggest, _'ain't no way in hell'_ she told herself.

"Besides the obvious, what other sick reason do you have for calling me?" With a wave of her free hand out to her side.

"Well, I was wondering what your plans are once your vacation is over."

She strolls through the park towards a small pond which has a picturesque water spew in the middle, squat to dip her hankie in the cool water and then came to rest on the wooden bench to her right. She began to pat her neck and the top of her breasts for relieve from the humid heat of this godforsaken place which has nothing to offer her by way of boutiques, etc. The only thing that was here for her was Jarod, or so she hopes.

He was to be the one to make her dream come true.

His freedom in exchange for hers, to have that dream come true wasn't much to ask for, was it? _'No'_, _Jarod will escape as he has done in the past and then disappear for good like he should have done years ago."_ She thought with a sigh.

Parker views a couple no doubt they are in love and closes her eyes upon them sharing a passionate kiss thinking back to her Tommy and swats that one tear away from her cheek.

"Parker, are you there?"

"_Yes,_" she shallows down the lump in her throat. "My plans should be clear, you idiot."

She hissed into her cell-phone sadden that she had informed her father of her plans which in turn got Tommy murdered because he couldn't see her anywhere else except working alongside him until her dying day, or his death which came first.

"_A family is a ternary. Never forget that, Angel." His words echoed through her mind he always had an answer for everything. And to make matters worse he wasn't her damn father like he had proclaimed all those years. _

"Be that as it may I for one never fatigue when someone enlightens me of their infatuations. So go-ahead, bare your soul and bend my ear. What are your desires, _sis_. "

Parker was beyond pissed with Lyle continuing to push the envelope. This evening the heat was oppressive to her, never was one to enjoy the outdoors. She sat there listening to what seemed like hundreds of damn crickets serenading around her, with no breeze what so ever in the air, and to top it off Lyle's breathing penetrating into her ear, makes her indeed, think that she had died and gone to hell, but they don't have phones in hell do they, well of course not, now who's the idiot?

"I miss the days when the people I couldn't trust were the people I couldn't trust."

"Oh, c'mon sis, I've no time for the sarcasm. I am dying from suspense here. Just…just…just tell me your desires."

Parker raised one eyebrow wishing that he would expire on the spot but then she was the next one in line to reign alongside Raines and that was unacceptable for she wanted freedom.

"I desire to ensnare boy-wonder. I yearn to have our intimate sexual encounter videotaped. I long for the final moment to arrive at whereas I have the pleasure of handing over one rat-boy in handcuffs, and one videotape to you in exchange for the one-hundred-thousand dollar cashier's check that you agreed to. I want for nothing more to do with you, The Centre, everything that it entails. And ultimately I crave the concept of rewriting the ending to my story which will allow me to disappear into the sunset so that I enjoy the life of freedom. That is what I desire, Lyle."

Parker waited for his comment, and laughter to commence thinking that he would make this the big joke of the day as she had done time and time again where Jarod was concerned. His breathing became heavy as if he was furious with her for not wanting him as he desired her.

"Because of you…!" his face unexpectedly appeared in her face.

Parker jerks her head back, with her hands in front of her face to protect herself. Just one look that's all it took.

"_Jarod_" She could only stare up at him.

He stood beneath the yellow glow of the park lights, fuel with angry, tears ran down his scrunched up face, and to make matters worse she had confessed her crime of passion to him.

"I hurt her with cruel words. I laughed in her face. I told her that I didn't love her anymore. I told her go to hellbecause of what she said in regards to you. I …" he buried his face in his hands and turns his back to Parker.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Sad Reality

Chapter Four

Worry, pain, fear, anxiety, angry, hate, and nausea, churns away inside Jarod's body tonight. He glances over at Parker setting in the passenger seat of his car, top down, the wind whipping through their hair.

His huntress moaned… for the umpteenth time didn't want her hair all messed up, had no scarf she had hissed to him.

'_Oh, stop your fucking whining.'_ He thought shifting gears while he drove. _'I've someone that is a hell of a lot more god damn important than you, ice-queen.'_ He cuts his eyes over at her for a moment and ran the red-light.

The same feelings apply for Parker as well while she watches Jarod out the corner of her eye. She could feel Jarod's angry radiating from his body.

She hated to admit it to herself, but she feared him. His nostrils flared. His eyes were cold, dark, and filled with angry. Profanity spewed out of his mouth. He acted as though he was an erupting volcano.

He had preferred to hide his emotions away where the woman was concerned as if she never existed at all. Yet Parker knew differently because he had wept over this woman along with declaring his love for her to Parker. And she cried on the inside for she had lost- lost her childhood friend, the one that had always been there for her. She turned her head from his view and swatted the tears away.

"I'm sorry Jarod." She whispers to him.

"Yeah, so you keep saying." Coldness cloaks his voice and she finds herself shivering.

She watches the ocean waves come raging to shore as they drove along the scenic route. It reminds her of Jarod's actions tonight and let out a sigh. _'Way to go, Parker. He is the only god damn one that you had come to trust and what did you do?'_ she asks herself while she continues to think about everything that they had been though at, The Centre, and after his escape.

He reaches up and adjusts the rearview mirror. "I didn't lie about needing, and wanting you, Jarod. It's just that I…" she was interrupted.

"Had another fucking weak moment!" he bit back.

"Bullshit, because when I'm at work I can't afford to have weak moments!" she hisses into his dark eyes and sighs because she has confess to him again, "Look call it whatever you desire, Jarod. The true of the matter is that it was a bet that I…" she is interrupted.

"Just knew that you would win because you had an ace up your sleeve, ME!" his finishes her sentence for her.

His jawbone flinches, his blood boils, furious doesn't even come close as to how he feels.

"You never, ever considered the fact that I had, had enough of you cold rejections and put a period at the end of us, Parker. That I had move on and had found someone that I have come to love. I pretended not to love the most precious thing in life to me. I let her walk away and I did nothing to stop her because I was fucking protecting her from the Centre and you! God damn it Parker don't you understand I fucking knew that you were fucking lying to me because of our past. Fuck!" He yelled out and makes a right turn.

"I said that I was fucking sorry, LAB-RAT. But was it so god damn wrong of me to think that the one person who has been there for me will…"

"Shut the fuck up, Parker! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" His words spew out of his mouth like the fourth of July celebration, "Fuck! Shit! Fuck!" His chin and bottom lip began to tremble.

She flinches every time his left fist pounds against the steering wheel.

"Jarod, please you and me… we."

He scrunches up his face as his head slowly turns to her. "There will never be an us! So forget about it."

Jarod began to sob again, his mouth slightly ajar, tears began to flow down his cheeks, while he takes the next street, his throat tightens, his chest hurt for two reasons, Jarod clears his throat, one last turn and he is at the destination of his choice.

For the past several moments Parker had let her tears flow freely down her face. The two childhood friends sat in the black mustang Cobra, the heated argument between them had come to a halt for the moment.

Parker watches as Jarod open his door and then came to her side, he opens her door and extends his right hand to her and she graciously accepts it. Jarod leads her up the stone walkway onto the wooden deck to the French doors of a yellow cottage by the sea. He continues to hold her hand as his free one knocks on the door. Then whomever they had come to see opens the door and Parker became weak in the knees.

"Sydney?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Sad Reality

Chapter Five

His breath catches in his throat admiring every inch of her bare, succulent flesh. Intoxicating desires of wanting to rip her clothes away from her superb body so he could relish her captivates his every thought tonight.

How many times had he entered her home, knelt by her bed and watched her sleep in the predawn hours, just because? He shook his head because it doesn't matter.

She sat down on one of the barstools at the island bar which separates the kitchen from the living room and he watches her right hand reach for the bowl full of a variety of fresh fruits eventually choosing the peach. His eyes follow her hand to her sensual lips with her biting into the meaty flesh savoring its sweet juices before she swallows her first bite.

"Would you like for me to get you the paring knife and a plate?" he asks standing by the French doors.

"No." She replies to him.

Its juices run down her chin while her tongue gives chase, licks it up, and his heart misses a beat.

She watches him out the corner of her eye walking behind the island bar, opens up the top right drawer bringing forth a cloth napkin waiting for her to take it from his right extended hand with her declining his offer.

"The juice will stain your silk blouse." He lays the napkin down in front of her.

"Thanks."

His eyes gawk at her firm breasts when she leans over the napkin and bites into the juicy peach once more. Their eyes meet with him thinking that she was taunting him.

"Don't think that because I'm not. The simple fact is that I haven't eaten today."

"You should take better care of yourself."

"I should, but I don't, and you know the reason why."

"Yeah, I know." He sighs and walks away.

She turned to the next page of the magazine and continued to read the article of interest that had captured her eyes with him returning to the French doors.

He stares at her reflection in the glass pane. He can no longer deny to intense flames of agonizing passion and love that rage inside him for her with him sighing about the ground rules between them.

"We need to talk about us." He turns to her, crosses his arms, and leans his right shoulder against the wall.

She closes her eyes because they cannot deny the facts. She wipes her mouth, stands up, walks around to the other side of the bar, and tosses the seed into the trash can.

"There's nothing to be discussed." She answered back to him washing her hands at the kitchen sink.

Blue eyes meet chocolate eyes with them meeting in the middle each one releasing deep heavy sighs knowing what the other is positively thinking. Their shoulders rub together each facing the opposite direction. Then she begins to walk away from him.

His right hand slides across her firm stomach, moving to her back his arm wraps around her waist pulling her back against his chest. His left hand moves her hair away from her neck, breath so hot against her skin and he ultimately take a bite of the forbidden fruit before him…her.

"We… there can never be a... usremember?" She whispers that fact into his lips.

"I've known since the moment that we met, that we were meant to be together." He whispers brushing his lips over hers.

Warm juices begin to drip from her already wet pussy as if it was a leaky faucet. Her clit throbbed with fiery passion for him, but this was wrong for he had testified that his heart belonged to another. Oh, fucking hell she thought upon her nostrils drinking up his masculine scent mixed with the fragrance of 'old spice' both drive her crazy tonight and she turned to him.

"I should go." He looks down at her hands sliding beneath his shirt and starts to tease his nipples with her thumbs.

His fantasy to lick every inch of her, bite and nibble on the chocolate kisses that sat atop the firm mounds of tantalizing flesh sends shivers up his spine. To drink up every last drip of the juice that would flow from her throbbing delicious little cunt makes his mouth water, and to listen to her scream out with pleasure whilst she came in his mouth for the umpteenth time is what he desires.

Then and only then would he allow her to feel of his hard throbbing cock inside her oh so hot, pulsating, dripping with desire wet pussy. His wishes are beginning to come true as he watches her hands knead his breasts.

"I want you to stay." He whispers against her skin with lips so soft and his tongue is so deliciously hot sliding across her slender neck.

And she finds herself trembling with hot torrid passion for this man. Her mouth waters to taste every delectable inch of his body. To tease his nipples with her teeth, to bury his hard cock in her mouth takes her breath away, to feel every inch of that throbbing cock inside her is driving her insane. She knows that his heart belongs to another…no this can't happen.

"I can't stay."

"Give me one good reason why you can't stay with me?"

He thoroughly enjoys her sizzling tongue flicking his right nipple with his hands sliding up her back to her shoulders.

"Sydney" she leaves a trail of wet kisses across his chest and takes pleasure in nibbling on his left nipple.

He groans kneading her breasts in his hands taking each hard nub gentle tweaking them between his index and middle fingers.

"He has a late dinner engagement." Their French kiss long and fierce with them finally coming up for air entangled in one another arms.

"And what will tomorrow morning bring us?" She asks into his chocolate orbs.

"We will have become one with a love so strong that no one can ever rip us apart. We will have that story book fairytale ending of 'and they lived happily ever after' because that is how it is supposed to be for us." He relishes those lips of cherry wine with short tender little kisses.

"Mmmm..."She let the moan escape from the back of her throat when his sweeter than wine lips caress her slender neck.

Her tongue and lips taste of his lips, chin, neck and the v of his collarbone. Slowly she descends downward unbuttoning his shirt then jeans dropping to her knees before him. His hands cradle her head. Their eyes lock together while she kisses, licks, and sucks on his navel.

She creped along her breath so hot, with her nose buried in his pubic hairs wickedly arousing him more and more.

Her fingers slide his briefs and jeans down admiring his brawny physique and out pops his hard thick delicious long cock dripping with juice and with greediness she takes that second bit of sweet dessert offered to her…him.

He tilts his head back, "Oh, baby." He swallows hard to the tingling sensations that he is experiencing. "Oh god your tongue on my cock feels sooo scrumptious" He looks down at her looking back at him.

His hands move her hair away from her face. Then his cock touches the back of her throat with a slow rotate of her mouth slowly and wickedly her mouth slides up sucking up his juices like she is dying of thirst. Slowly up and down, her hot oven mouth moves up and down, and his hips begin to swivel dancing to the rhythm of her beat.

His blood courses through his veins like a tidal wave coming ashore and she longs-for this. He cradles her head in his hands watching her stroke his balls in her right hand whilst she sucks on his cock. He gives her a nod of permission feeling her finger caressing against his rectum for she wants to finger fuck him and the beat goes on.

Fueled like the passion of a raging volcano he began to spew small amounts of hot lava cum into her mouth. Her finger feels good in his ass and his hips thrust his cock harder, faster, and deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmm...Mmmm" His moans are cloaked with hot desire while her hair was tightly entangled in his fists.

She watches his body tense up, his eyes rolls up, and his head tilts backward with a shudder he thrusts his cock faster and faster into her mouth and she smiles for she is about to receive his delicious hot four of July celebration that he has been longing for her to take part in.

"I'm going to explode baby." He groans out.

"Mmmm…. Hmm," she mumbles.

His body begins to shack and quiver with more extremely hot passion raising up from the tips of his curled up toes and bam his cock quivers as it begins to spew out its hot, delicious, creamy, thick, cum into her mouth and she drinks up every last drop that he has to offer her and she thirsts for more but alas for now there is no more to be had. A gratifying grin spreads across his face as he gently lifts her up into his arms to take partake in tasting of himself and her.

Then his eyes shot open to see Ms. Parker standing before him.

She had tossed a glass of cold water in his face. He had fallen asleep on the couch with his face covered with one of the decorative pillows that adorns the couch.

"I couldn't find the fire extinguisher in order to put out your exploit little wet dream, Jarod, so I did the next best thing. Did that cool you down enough or do you need to tell me where the water hose would be?" Parker asks to his setting upright, and he tosses the small pillow to the other end of the couch.

As he swings his legs over the edge of the couch and places his feet on the floor he realizes his state of affairs, wipes the water from his face, stands up and disappears into his bedroom.

"What do you want, Parker?" he asks from his master bathroom while she stands in the doorway of his bedroom.

"You know very well what I want from you." He brushes pass her as he buttons up his shirt and tucks the hem into the fresh pair of jeans.

He opens the fridge, takes out a pitch of ice tea and pours himself a glass. "It ain't gonna happen, ice queen." He swallows the ice tea and sat the glass down. "Have there by any chance been any phone calls?" He runs his fingers through his hair.

"Unless your cell-phone is on vibrate. No, there hasn't been."

Jarod's head shot up and he quickly retrieves his cell phone for he had done just that. He listens to each voice mail with his heart pounding against his chest. Parker gentle lays her hand on his forearm when his tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"What?' She questions.

"No, I…" Jarod quickly hasten to the door. "Please, God, don't take my sweet, Shelby away from me."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Sad Reality

Chapter Six

Parker shudders with tears brimming in her eyes. The imagery ice-pick stabs through her heart with each new breathe that she breathes into her lungs. She finds herself praying for the first time in her life. Nothing could change the cold harsh facts, tonight. Not one damn thing!

Jarod hides his pain deep down inside of him each time that his cell phone vibrates against his right hip-bone. He knew who was calling, Sydney. He closes his eyes for a moment praying that his love is still among the living. Yet he can't allow his emotions to be shown tonight and said a silent pray as did Parker.

"You won't fuckin' get away with this! You fuckin' cock-sucking bastard!" Willie pushes, Jarod, back down onto the couch.

"Oooohhhh, J-man, what a thrill it gives me to know that you haven't forgotten about our hot, dripping with sweat, torrid, sexual encounters." Lyle stares into ice-blue eyes. His lays his left cheek against her right cheek.

Lyle sneers with gratification while he experiences the tingling sensation running along his spine. Tonight all of his fantasies are going to come true. His eyes gaze upon his latest victim. The Ice-queen Bitch herself with her back against the wall, legs spread apart for the benefit of his pleasure. His hand slides along her thigh.

"Get your hands off of ME!" Her mouth covered by his left hand.

His fingers slide beneath her panties. "Mmmm…sis your cunt is soooooo hot and juicy. You are deliciously tasty to me." He runs his two fingers over his lips then hers her. "Mmmm…Wouldn't you agree?" He thrusts his finger into her mouth.

Parker closed her eyes to keep from looking at his vile face. She is petrified of her ruthless evil brother, and she swallowed down the nausea that had crept into her throat.

She quickly glances at, Jarod, begging him with her eyes to be there for her in this most difficult moment of her life.

Jarod swallows down his pride. "Lyle, please allow me be your fantasy tonight instead of her. She can't satisfy you the way that I could." His eyes glance at, Parker, and then back to Lyle.

"Jarod, I love you. Please don't leave me for him. I can make you happy if you will just give me…us the chance. Please, baby, please love me not him." Parker recites her lines.

"You had your fucking chance, Ice-queen." Jarod scorns. "Your foreplay did nothing to arouse me. I want. No, I need a sex partner that knows how to drive me insane with hot desire and make me fucking come over and over again until I scream out for mercy."

"Would that be me that you are referring to my adorable, 'Lab-Rat', pet?"

Jarod grins and turn his head back to the man that had tortured him for hours on end with every sex toy known to mankind.

"Yes, you are. I've missed you a lot, Lyle. I have sought in vain to find someone that can fulfill my fantasies as you have, but no man or woman can hold a candle to you. Please, Lyle, take me. Right here. Right now." Now Lyle sets beside him and Parker to Lyle's left.

Willie looks on with his Smith and Wesson aimed at the trio.

"As I recall you were an impressive lover back in the day." Lyle's right index finger caresses the right side of, Jarod's face, with a disgusting moan escaping from the back of his throat.

Lyle turned and brushed his lips across Parker's lips. Her body feels the rage seeping up from the pit of her stomach for a man that no way in hell could possibly be related to her.

"No you were the one that was sooo fabulous, Lyle. Let's take, Parker, into the bedroom and make a scrumptious video in memory of this occasion?"

Parker bites her bottom lip and the anger begins to boil realizing the circumstances of the sickness that she has to continue to watch.

Lyle stands up. "Well I win. You lose, sis. Damn I'm gonna enjoy this fucking night of tantalizingly licking you delicious body to death." He smirks into her face and turn away nodding at, Willie, with a gleam in his eyes.

He grabs the lapels of his suit jacket, slides it off of his shoulders. On cue, Parker, and Jarod still in handcuffs lunge from the couch, and rams Lyle straight into a very shock Willie.

Shots fired amongst them. Lyle and Jarod fighting with the weapon held over their heads.

Parker laces her fingers together and backhands Willie across his face while he watches his boss. He goes down, they wrestle with one another, and she grabs the weapon, slams her right knee into his chest, and presses the barrel of the weapon between his eyes.

"Twitch and you'll be snortin' dirt." Both Parker and Willie heard the shots but their eyes remain locked together.

"Jarod?" She whispers out for him to answer her back.

It seems like time stood still. Parker motions for Willie to rise from the floor and plant himself on the couch. She stands with her back to her brother and Jarod with the weapon clutched in her hands aimed at the sweeper's forehead.

"Answer me, you moron!"

Jarod pushes Lyle off of his body. He remains where his has fallen for a few moments. His lungs gasp for air, while his right hand applies pressure the bloody wound in his right thigh.

"Parker?" He shallows down the pain. "Use Willie's belt." He continues to pant. "Damn why couldn't you take on little brother?"

"You were closer. Besides I couldn't stand the thought of him touching me again."

Jarod rolls onto his right side and holds the weapon on, Willie, while Parker binds his hands behind his back.

"Is he dead?" She asks.

"As dead as they come."

"Good. The bastard will burn in hell for his wicked ways."

She bites off a long strip of duck tape slams it over Willie's mouth wraps it around his head and back to where she had began. Grabs hold of his shirt and yanks him up from the couch. Opens to hall closet door, pushes him inside, closes the door, picks up the bar stool chair and rams the back of it under the doorknob. Then makes the 911 call and they wait.

Jarod lumps over to couch sat down ripping his pants leg open to examine his thigh.

"How bad is it?" Parker sat down beside him with a wet towel to clean his wound.

"Just think I get to look forward to another day of the 'I run, you chase' game."

"I've deicide to stop chasing your sorry ass all over the country. It's time for me to live my life like other people have the privilege of doing and if I have to be looking over my shoulder all the time. Then so be it. I'm tired, Jarod. Tired of not being able to stop and smell the roses. Tired of what my life has consisted of for the past six almost seven years. I want something more in my life. I want to find my turning point as you have."

She looks into his chestnut eyes with heavy sigh. It is time for her to find her pot of gold at the end of the rainbow.

"I'm sorry, Jarod, for everything that I have ever done or said to you. I do need you and I do want you as my friend." Her finger rests over his lips to keep him from speaking. "Your friendship is all that I want and..." She trails off.

She wishes to rekindle the friendship that was tossed by the wayside. Whose fault was it for that happening? Does it matter? No.

"And you want me to help you to achieve that goal?"

"Yes, I would. That is if Shelby doesn't have a problem with you and me being under the same roof for a period of time."

"I for one am sure that, Shelby would be the first one to welcome you into our home. We will be on the run until the Centre falls."

"Let the adventures begin."

She shows him her infamous predatory toothy grin. She probes for the bullet with the surgical tool.

"Oooooowwwww." He screamed out and pants like he had just finished running a 20 mile marathon.

"Oh, stop your whining you big baby."

"Maybe I should shoot you then I get to hear you scream out in pain."

"I'll pass if you don't mind."

Jarod locates his cell-phone peeping out from between the cushion of the plush couch. Flip it open and let his thumb dial the number. One ring, two rings, three, four he sighs.

"This is Sydney."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Sad Reality

Chapter Seven

Authors note: The song that I have chosen to use in this chapter doesn't belong to me. I have no rights to the song, nor do I earn any profits. It strictly belongs to Sarah Mclachlan. So please don't sue me for I have no money. Thanks to everyone who read and left their reviews. And most of all to you, Ajeff, thanks for giving me the incentive to finish this story.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was the dawn of a new day on this Sunday morning coming down. The forecast predicted, clear blue skies with no chance of rain, but that wasn't the case. Laden, dark clouds had taken their rightful place overhead where no sunshine dared to tread and let their raindrops descend to the withered ground below them. Today wasn't the same as every other happy day had been in the past six months for Jarod. His breath saturated with waves of grief-stricken sobs inside this little white chapel by the Seashore.

"_**Angel"**_

_**Spend all your time waiting**_

_**For that second chance**_

_**For a break that would make it okay**_

_**There's always some reason**_

_**To feel not good enough**_

_**And it's hard at the end of the day**_

_**I need some distraction**_

_**Oh beautiful release**_

_**Memory seeps from my veins**_

_**Let me be empty**_

_**And weightlessness and maybe**_

_**I'll find some peace of mind**_

Yesterday his life was filled with blissfulness. Today misery replaced his happiness. His heart in a million pieces like shattered glass upon the floor. His dreams were carried away in the arms of an angel. Jarod stared at the long stem red rose held in his trembling hand with Debbie's hand clinched around his other hand.

He struggles for breath, leans forward; resting his elbows on his legs, covers his face with his hands and the pain cuts deeper. Let his thoughts be known to his huntress? No, for it would not change one damn thing.

He thought back to the first time that he had laid eyes on what was to him the most beautiful woman in the world while he strolled along the seashore just after dawn. She was playing football that morning, laughing with her friends, seemed not to have a care in the world. But she did.

_**In the arms of an angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this cold dark hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**Your are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**May you find some comfort there?**_

He loved her not because of her mouth-watering, firm, deep tanned body, with hair of golden wheat and piercing blues eyes. He loved her not because of her coming to him in the middle of the night upon hearing his screams from the nightmares that had visited him. He loved her not because of the way she had made wicked passionate love to him when he came to her. No…believe it or not? Jarod loved her because she fought to protect the weak and abused as he had chosen to do, and her name was Shelby.

_**So tired of the straight line**_

_**And everyone you turn**_

_**There's vultures and thieves at your back**_

_**And the storm keeps on twisting**_

_**You keep on building the lie**_

_**That you make up for all that you lack**_

_**It don't make no difference escaping one last time**_

_**It's easier to believe in this sweet madness**_

_**Oh this glorious sadness**_

_**That brings me to my knees**_

And what hurts him the most, was being so close, to having so much to say, and watching her walk away. His tears surge down his face with, Sydney's, hand resting on his right shoulder to give him the support that he needs to get through this bleak morning.

One by one the treasured memories consumed his mind. Never knowing what could have been for them was ripping him apart. Pain enveloped his soul. Where his heart once was now there is a grapping hole. Jarod wept with his arms across his chest. His hands were that of a vise grip tightly clasped on his upper arms drowning in misery over the turn of events that lead up to this moment.

_**In the arms of an angel**_

_**Fly away from here**_

_**From this dark cold hotel room**_

_**And the endlessness that you fear**_

_**You are pulled from the wreckage**_

_**Of your silent reverie**_

_**You're in the arms of an angel**_

_**May you find some comfort there?**_

_**You're in the arms of an angel**_

_**May you find some comfort there?**_

They walk by two behind the six pallbearers that carries the exquisite coffin that, Shelby Barnett, now rest in for all eternity. The minutes slowly creep by leaving, Jarod, the only one left standing by the gravesite. Yesterday afternoon replays in his mind.

"_What do you see in your future?"__ she had asked upon his return home following his encounter with Parker._

That was his cue to begin his pretend Broadway play. The character that he portrayed was a heartless man with no regrets for the one that stood before him and that brought him to his knees. Jarod never had the chance to tell, Shelby, that he was pretending. That he had shouted lies, horrible lies into her face and that he truly did love her before she passed away.

His head moves back and forth, his body quakes with sobs. "I saw you, Shelby, I…saw you." he sniffles, stood, and places the red rose upon the coffin. His trembling hand came to his lips and then presses his fingertips against the coffin. "I love you Shelby. Rest in peace, my love." He whispers.

Jarod drove away from the cemetery that day, back through the city that he referred to as his hometown, pass his friends along the sidewalks, pass the quaint stores, and finally with sorrow he drove passed the city limit sign and read the name of the city stamped upon it, 'Refuge'.

The End


End file.
